Welcome to You and Me
by Perseids
Summary: AU Brittana- I got the girl that evidently, everyone wanted. I promise it didn't boost my ego... that much. Honestly, it wasn't that huge anyway. (That's what she said) Now that I look back on it, I don't even know how it all happened. It just did.
1. Cliche

**A/N: Hello! I've been hit with the inspiration stick. Let's see where this story takes us, shall we?  
Title inspired from "Welcome to You and Me" by: Hidetake Takayama (feat. Sam Ock) a definite recommendation for something to listen to.  
This first chapter is just a small intro.  
**

* * *

**Welcome to You and Me**

* * *

You know that feeling that you get when you're really excited for something? Like going to Disneyland. Or winning a game. Or having the best score on an exam.

Or... just simply seeing that special someone.

Yeah.

It's great to have, right?

Totally.

I never would have thought I would ever find that person for me. I mean, I was never really looking in the first place.  
Finding love wasn't even in my top three priority list of my life right now. I was always focused on other goals, school, work, family and friends.  
Sure, most of my circle of peers were mostly in relationships and I was one of the few who were single, but it didn't bother me... that much.

I guess that I was incredibly lucky or something... because fate laid a hand.

I got the girl that evidently, everyone wanted. I promise it didn't boost my ego... that much. Honestly, it wasn't that huge anyway. (That's what she said)

Now that I look back on it, I don't even know how it all happened.  
It just did.

I can remember the events before I felt anything and the ones after, but I can't exactly pinpoint where it all started. It kinda developed over time, without me consciously knowing.

Sometimes I find it so cliche to fall in love with your best friend.

Well, my life is one big cliche, then.

* * *

**-Perseids**


	2. You Don't Know

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 2: You Don't Know **_

* * *

Let me try to think back to when I first heard about her.

I knew a little about her before I even met her.

**_One and a Half Years Ago_**

I was sitting in the car with Puck one day during the Summer. Yeah, we were driving back from having a friend lunch together. Emphasis on the _friend_ because that's all we were. I cannot tell you how many times we got that question of "_oh are you two together?_" from people.

_Hell no._

He's one of my closest friends that I made when I moved out for college. Despite his weird mohawk and cocky, immature attitude, he just got me. Also he was too annoying for my taste, although many people are too annoying for my taste...

Anyway, we were at a stop light and I remember him looking at something on his phone.

"Hey," he spoke up to me, "Rachel just posted something about a broadway musical, don't you like that sort of stuff?"

"Rachel who? McAdams?" I snarked back with a smirk. I paused my game of Plants vs. Zombies that I had going on my phone.

"Hah, very funny." Puck replied with a scoff, "No, Rachel Berry. Do you know her?"

"Uhh, no. I don't think so." I tried to rack my brain for anything relating to that name. I came up with nothing.

"Here, look," Puck handed me his phone just as the light turned green. I glanced down at the screen and read the facebook post that was on his newsfeed.

**Rachel Berry (to) Brittany Pierce**  
_OMG you have to see Wicked live here on Broadway! It's amazing. I was crying the entire time._

**Brittany Pierce** _I'm glad you're having fun in NY. And so jealous, take me with you next time!_

I hummed in response and placed his phone back in the cup holder between our seats. My attention turned back to playing my game before I let out an uninterested, "That's cool,"

"So... we should get Rachel and Brittany to hang out with our group," He said as he shifted gears.

"You mean, _you_ should. I don't even know them," I quipped before a disgruntled sigh came from me. I died on my game. Damn, I remember how upset I was, I was on a roll in it before Puck got me distracted.

"I think they'd fit in," He continued on with a shrug.

"That's what you say about every girl that you're trying to get with," I deadpanned with a knowing look. Puck scowled with a side glance in my direction before he suddenly shifted gears again on the road and caused me to jerk unexpectedly into the passenger side door.

"You asshole! I could have gotten whiplash!" I yelled out after the initial shock of what had happened passed. Puck simply smiled before he laughed. See, the stupid immature side?

"Yeah, but it was pretty funny," He shot back while I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Whatever," I huffed before starting up a new game to distract myself with.

Puck took that opportunity to turn up the volume on his radio and we said nothing more about the subject.

It wasn't until I met her a few months later that I realized she was one of the two who Puck had mentioned. And it wasn't until waaaay later that I realized that trivial event with Puck in the car and that facebook post was the means in which I first crossed paths with Brittany S. Pierce. We may have not known it then, but it was just the beginning of how our lives would be intertwined from then on.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm trying something new and different with this story. The perspective is in Santana's, obviously... and the chapters will be like these short entries.  
This way I'll be able to update a little faster than before.** **And I won't feel as guilty when I work on this when I should be studying for my classes.**  
**I hope that you'll enjoy whatever this is as much as I'll have writing it.**

**-Perseids**


	3. Suddenly

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Ch. 3: Suddenly_**

* * *

The months passed by and before I knew it, I was back in school. Ugh, so boring. That day when Puck showed me that facebook post was long forgotten and I was focused on other things. I had an easy load for that semester though. I was just finishing up my general education courses. Thank god, it was my labeled "rest period" before the big games. I had just applied to the business program at my college (as well as to a few backup schools) and all I could do now was wait. I had finished all my prerequisite classes within the first three years of my undergrad (would have been sooner but all this budget cut crisis shit threw a wrench in my plans to graduate on time) and if everything went according to how I wanted, I would be graduated with a degree of Business Law by the time I was twenty-three. With a bunch of student loans I would have to payback... but again, who doesn't?

I was at my apartment, studying for my child development class, when I got a text from Quinn. My sister from another mister... and mother. Also, my supposed best friend (no, not the one I mentioned before). We grew up together because our parents were friends. She's basically the white girl version of me. Which explains why we butt-heads and have petty arguments, we're so much alike. We both have that intense motivated drive to be the best at what we're good at, and sarcastic snarkiness that can last for days.

I love that bitch, uhh, in a completely platonic way though. She's practically the only one who can keep up with me in the bantering.

Don't worry, we never crossed the friendship/ "_let me experiment with you_"/ "_if we're both drunk enough we can hook up with each other_" line.

Gross.

Ew.

Why would you even... I don't even think of her in that way. _Ever_.

...

Ahem, sorry. Back to what I was saying...

Quinn does know me and my personality pretty well. And visa versa. It's a good thing, in a sense, we keep each other in line... most of the time.

Her text read:  
_What are you doing on the 19th?_

I pulled up my calendar and looked up the date. The 19th of this month was a Saturday. Next Saturday to be exact. And there was nothing particularly planned for that day so I replied back with,

_Nothing. Why what's up?_

**Quinn**: _Wanna do a community service event with me?_

_Sure. What are we doing?_

**Quinn**: _Singing to old people_

_Sounds like I'll have a killer time._

**Quinn**: _Don't be such a bitch_

_I can't. It's part __of__ my charm._

**Quinn**:_ The set list is from the 40's and 50's_

_Oldies for the old people. That's so original._

**Quinn**: _What else do you expect us to do?_

_Who's gonna be there?_

**Quinn**: _Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Mike, Tina and a couple of other girls who I don't know_

**Quinn**: _Can you come to rehearse tonight?_

_Yeah just tell me when and where_

**Quinn**: _Puck's apartment at 7_

_K I'll be there_

Practice for the community service event went by smoothly that night as well as the following two nights. Puck and I were going to do an acoustic duet of Can't Help Falling In Love. It sounded pretty damn good too.

As a group we planned on performing Earth Angel, In the Still of the Night and finishing off with Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

A pretty simple set list. I was completely sure the old people would love it. Whether they would be able to hear it or not.

The two other girls that Quinn mentioned didn't show up to either practice and I didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Saturday rolled along and sure enough it was time to perform what we had rehearsed. We agreed on our last meeting that our outfits would be simple. Red tops with blue jeans. Quinn gathered us all around before we went on and reminded us of everything we had to do.

"Alright guys, we sounded really good in our last practice," She told us as we huddled together.

"Of course we did," I mumbled out loud as a side comment.

"Santana," Quinn said in her authoritative voice.

"I'm just saying," I shrugged with a smirk.

"Right, anyway. We're doing something really special and meaningful for these people, so make sure you keep smiling while singing,"

"I'm so sorry we're late!" A voice suddenly cut into Quinn's talk. A rather... _distinctive_ voice, I might add. Everyone turned their heads and since I was in a bad angle, I could only see the slight outline of two bodies of newcomers, one taller blonde and one shorter brunette.

"Rachel, Brittany!" Puck exclaimed. He left my side and greeted the two with a hug.

Those two names seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I had heard them before.

"You guys are performing after me and Santana," He told them as he pulled away from the two.

"Oh, I'm not singing, only Rachel is. I'm her tech person," The other voice piped in, a more soothing one to grace my ears than the earlier one.

"Britt, you could totally bust out your dance moves," Puck smirked and a laugh came from the girl.

"Yeah, but I don't want to give any of these elderly people a heart attack,"

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Puck stepped back and turned to the group, "Guys, this is Rachel and Brittany," A chorus of "hi" and "hello," followed suit.

Rachel, the shorter brunette, flashed a huge, possibly fake, smile. Brittany, the taller blonde, had a more genuine smile and added a small wave with her hand.

"These are Sam, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and Santana," I gave a nod and a smile to the two.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful set list," Rachel said as she clasped her hands together.

"Do you think I could set this up already? Brittany asked as she rolled a small stereo system into our sight.

"Of course! Here, follow me," Quinn spoke up and motioned for Brittany to go with her.

I couldn't help but notice how pretty (no, pretty's not even descriptive enough) gorgeous Brittany was... maybe it was just those blue eyes that really intrigued me. But my thoughts were cut short by Rachel speaking again. I don't even know what she was talking about but I pretended to pay attention.

About fifteen minutes later we started our performance and everything went by smoothly. My duet with Puck was pretty kick ass. The old people really loved it too.

I have to admit, Rachel's performance blew everything out of the water though. That girl has a voice. She killed it with "Don't Rain on My Parade," I'm glad we went before her because damn. I definitely could not have followed that.

We walked around and thanked the audience for inviting us over when we finished and we were showered with compliments and comments on how good we were.

I noticed Brittany packing away everything and I decided to formally introduce myself to her.

"So, you were Rachel's one-woman tech team?" I questioned, Brittany's back was toward me... and she was bent down putting some wires in the box. She turned her head towards me and flashed a smile.

"One and only," She answered, I could hear the playfulness in her tone. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and stood up.

Yeah, she was taller than me, but not that much to be intimidating.

"Santana, right?" She looked at me for confirmation, I nodded back. "You and Puck were really amazing in your duet,"

"Oh, that was nothing..." I tried to reason out in a humble manner as I rubbed my arm.

"No, really. Your voice is so good," She pushed on, her eyes never leaving mine. I gave a nervous laugh and licked my lips.

"Thanks," I relented, a small smile graced my face. To say the least, I was a little flustered. Getting that compliment from her gave me a warm feeling inside of me. I don't know how to explain it. It just did.

I was about to continue our conversation, but Quinn interrupted us with everyone's plans to eat together.

Rachel and Brittany couldn't join us, because Rachel had to run a couple of errands.

"I'll see you around?" I said to Brittany when she got to me in her round of goodbyes to the group. She let out a tiny giggle before she pulled me into an unsuspecting hug. I was definitely taken off guard.

"Yeah, I think you will," She told me when she pulled away. She left me with another one of her smiles and waved bye before she left with Rachel. I was rooted to my spot for a good minute with a stupid grin on my face.

I seriously don't know what happened.

I had this feeling after that.

Unexplainable.

Sounds totally stupid, I know. We only had barely a five minute conversation with each other.

But, I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day.

Those blue eyes and blonde hair in my mind.

I just knew.

There was something about Brittany that definitely had me interested in her.

I just didn't know what it was.

* * *

**A/N: Before I leave to go see Dianna Agron, Darren Criss, Dot Marie Jones and Curt Mega tonight... I managed to crank a longer chapter out for you. And so, they meet. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Perseids**


	4. Inch by Inch

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 4: Inch by Inch**_

* * *

Ever since that community service event, Rachel and Brittany ended up hanging out with us a little more throughout the next couple of months. "Us" included me (obviously) Puck, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Tina, Sam and Mercedes.

Here, let me give you a little background story on our group. I already talked about Puck and Quinn, so we can skip them.

Let's see... oh, I can start with Mercedes. This bitch, (and I mean that in the best possible way) is one of a kind. I met her in one of my undergrad classes. I took a music class for fun and she just so happened to be the girl seated next to me on the first day of the semester. I was humming along to some Adele song through my headphones while I waited for class to start and she got my attention somehow. We hit it off immediately with our overlapping music tastes and eventually became friends outside of school. Mercedes also has a voice. Let me tell you... Girl can belt it out like no other. She doesn't take any shit from anybody, and that's one of the things I admire about her. Yeah, she's a little bigger in size, but her personality and "you sass me, I sass you back" attitude is what makes her such an amazing person. By the way, don't tell her I said any of this. I don't want her to think I went soft or anything. She usually calls me "Satan," or something like that.

Finn. Where do I begin with this one? Okay, so I didn't like him... At all when I first met him. But he eventually grew on me. Sure, he can be a little dense and sooooooo dopey, but he really does have best intentions in his heart. He's Puck's best friend so I was kinda stuck with him being in our circle of friends. I may or may not have come up with a few not so nice nick names that I call him, but he knows that I don't really mean it. Most of the time. (I mean, lumps the clown, Finnocence and Frankenteen aren't that bad)

Trouty Mouth, or as most people call him, Sam, was surprisingly one of the guys who I actually liked (no, not in any romantic sense). He's also one of Puck's close friends... so again, I was also stuck with this one. Although his geeky comic book side can be a little overwhelming at times. Not the mention his impersonations/ impressions. He can totally have more game if he gave those up. But that's what makes Sam... _Sam_ (or in my case, Trouty Mouth...) Did I mention how huge his lips are? It's weird how a white guy like him can have such a big mouth. Also at one point he had this weird Justin Bieber phase... he pulled it off pretty well though.

And finally... the two Changs aka Asians. No, they're not related. Actually... they're dating. Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Weird huh? Yeah, I know. Makes it easier on us I guess... I can just say "Girl" or "Boy" Chang and they'll answer. Mike has some pretty awesome dance moves. Girl Chang definitely did a good move on claiming that boy cause he has some hard rock abs. Don't ask me how they came into our friend group. I honestly don't remember. Tina doesn't say much... I heard a story how she used to fake a stutter back in high school, but she's definitely gotten over that. Also apparently she had this gothic phase back then too... That's not very surprising for me to imagine.

* * *

We started to have some workouts in the evenings and invited everyone. We'd actually meet up at Sam's apartment cause it was pretty much in equal distance from where everyone lived. I was always one of the first people there so I'd raid Sam's fridge for some food. He's used to it already. It was fun, we'd run from his house to this park that was about one and a half miles away. Then we'd do some sort of cross-fit training there before running/ walking back to his place.

When Rachel and Brittany first joined us everyone was so excited. Rachel was more of the center of attention with her "diva" -ish personality while Brittany kept more of a low profile but her random, yet hilariously funny interjections made everyone love her.

Example, I don't even know how we got on the topic of sea animals and sea life, but we did, Brittany all of a sudden asked,

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Her face was completely serious. I was taken slightly aback, but when I thought about it more, it kinda made sense. Everyone else had a laugh and I noticed the tiny hint of a smile on her lips along with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Brittany Pierce was definitely someone with a personality that was so unique.

Those evening workouts became a weekly thing for a while. I actually found it amazing how Rachel could practically sing and keep up with us during our run at the same time. Usually Puck and Sam set the pace of our runs in the front followed by Mike and Finn. The rest of us (the girls, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Rachel and myself) would trail behind a little. Mostly because we'd be talking or something.

I remember one night I showed up in my workout gear at the usual time at Sam's and he told me basically everybody had bailed. I was content with just having a night in (raiding his place) but he said Brittany was still gonna come after his phone beeped from a text form her.

About half an hour passed and there was no sign of Brittany. Sam called her up and we found that she actually ended up falling asleep. I found that incredibly amusing (and maybe a little cute?) while Sam sighed and called the night a bust.

"I didn't mean to take a nap. I'm so embarrassed," Brittany said, Sam had put her on speakerphone so I could hear.

"It's not like we were waiting for you or anything," Sam joked in a light hearted way.

"I'll come next time, I promise," She replied back earnestly.

"No worries, Santana and I will manage," I scoffed at Sam's statement. We'd most likely just ditch the workout to stay at his place and order some pizza and watch TV.

And we did just that. After he and Brittany got off the phone I looked over at him and asked,

"You want Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza,"

"Perfect,"

* * *

Halfway through watching some B-list movie that was playing on TV and about three-quarters of a large Hawaiian pizza later, Sam brought up Brittany.

"So... Brittany's pretty cute,"

I looked over and gave him a bored expression.

"Yeah?" I deadpanned.

"I'm just saying," Sam sighed and I cracked a laugh.

"We should make her feel a little bad for bailing on us," I told him with a smirk and focused my attention back on the movie.

"But everyone else bailed on us tonight anyway,"

"I wanna see how she reacts," I remarked blatantly.

"Really, Santana?" Sam side eyed me with a knowing expression.

"It's not that mean, besides I'm sure she'll understand that we're kidding," I continued on with a glance back at his direction.

Sam hummed unconvincingly in response.

"Oh, right... you think she's _cute_." I began to patronize with air quotes added to "cute", "Which is guy code for _I wanna get in her pants_," I finished as I shot him another expression that dared him to challenge me.

He actually dropped his jaw and was speechless for a few seconds.

"N-no!" He stammered in shock, I swear, Sam's face went bright red and his eyes were so wide. I couldn't help but start to crack up hysterically.

"Calm down Trouty, I know you're not like that." I reassured him after a minute of catching my breath.

"That wasn't cool," He frowned and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Whatever. It's technically a compliment because you're better than that. And you actually had great parents who raised you to be such a well mannered young man," I rolled my eyes at him.

We ended up doing a little thing with telling Brittany that we ran like five miles that night and how it would have been better if she join us, the next time a group of us had a workout/ hang out. It did make her feel a little bad... But as I thought, she joked it off with saying she probably would have fallen asleep on that run anyway.

I think Sam's little crush on Brittany grew a little because he somehow always seemed to gravitate towards her more and more when we all were together.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only guy who had his eye on her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look. An update already? Yeah. (After an 8 hour shift at the hospital and a 2 hour nap after that, I did this)  
Glee's back tonight? God damnit. No.**

**I'm just waiting for the 100th episode.  
**

**Also, Dianna Agron has one of the most soothing voice on the planet and I was kindly reminded of that on Saturday when I was able to hear it again with my own ears. Such a lovely thing to listen to.**

**-Perseids**


	5. Bonding

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Ch. 5: Bonding_**

* * *

Puck's birthday rolled around and we were all going to Hooter's to celebrate it.

Yeah, I know... **Hooters**, what is he?

A teenage boy?

He was turning twenty-two.

Whatever.

I could still get a drink there.

I was too lazy to drive so I asked Sam to take me. Quinn couldn't go cause she had to study for an exam. Mercedes was going to stop by after work, Finn was taking Puck and the Asians were of course riding together.

Since Sam agreed to drive, the least I could do was to head over to his place.

I knocked on the door once I got there. I remember that I wore some black skinny jeans, a white v-neck with a red flannel over it with the sleeves rolled up. Casual wear for a simple night outing. I put my hair up in a pony tail and applied some make up, still gotta make an effort to look nice. Trouty opened up the door and let me in with a smile on his face.

"So what time are we leaving?" I asked as I flopped down on his couch face first. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes.

"We're actually waiting on Brittany," I heard him say and I immediately craned my neck up from the cushions.

"Brittany's riding with us?" I must have such a surprised face on because Sam laughed a little bit. He gave a sheepish grin back at me.

"Yeah... did I forget to mention that?"

"Uhh... yeah. You did," I shook my head at him and I saw him shrug before I buried my face into the pillow on his couch.

Sam and I didn't bring up his thought of Brittany being "cute" ever since he told me. Obviously I thought she was super pretty. Ahem. Gorgeous. And I was fine with hanging out with her and Rachel with everyone. But I didn't really know her (at the time) and I just assumed that it was gonna be me and Sam in the car. I knew I'd get to see how she is eventually, and I guess that night was the beginning of it.

I'm more comfortable when I meet new people when I'm already in a group of people who I do know. I guess I was just a little nervous because I already was intrigued by Brittany.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"That must be her," Sam said out loud as he headed towards the door.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mumbled mostly to myself. I shifted into a more proper position, seated up right, instead of my previously haphazard form with my body practically laid out on the couch.

"Hey Brittany," I heard Trouty Mouth greet once he opened up the apartment door.

"I'm sorry, did I make you guys wait?" Brittany's voice had a tone of sincere worry, I looked at my watch and it was only 7:45. Puck's dinner didn't start until 8, but knowing him, it would be probably another 30 minutes later than what he told everyone.

"Nah, Santana just got here," He reassured her. I heard footsteps enter through the doorway and I turned my head to where Brittany's full form came into my view.

"Hi Santana!" She waved and smiled once she saw me. I noticed she wore a pair of light faded blue jeans and a simple black shirt under a patterned black and yellow cardigan. Her hair was down and flowed past her shoulders.

"Well... Look who decided to show up," I drawled on with a straight face. Brittany gave me a pointed look and put a hand on her hip.

"Hey, if you're still referring to me bailing the other night, I said I was sorry already," She walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"Five miles, though," I kept on, I felt the corners of my lips twitch upward.

"That must have been an intense night," Brittany played along. I hummed in agreement.

"No Rachel?" I asked, noticing that the other girl who was usually with her wasn't there.

"Not tonight, she's prepping for some audition she has next week," Brittany shrugged.

I nodded and before I could talk with Brittany more, Sam popped up.

"Hey, if you girls are ready, I got my keys and we can get going,"

"Cool," Brittany said as she got up from her seat. I followed and picked up my purse that I placed on the table.

I offered Brittany the front passenger seat, but she declined politely saying something about how I got there first and I got dibs. I didn't really care, I've been riding with Sam forever. I was actually trying to be nice, and to help out Sam a little, but I guess not.

* * *

While on the road, I rummaged through Sam's CD collection. And I found a few golden nuggets. Being front seat passenger gave you free reign on the music playing in the car.

Sam had all the NSYNC albums. I started to laugh uncontrollably to myself because I would have never guessed Trouty to be such a fan.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked, he kept his eyes on the road but tried to take a glance at me. I turned my body so he couldn't see it.

"Oh, you'll see,"

I quickly popped in a CD and waited for the reactions.

Sam gasped and I heard Brittany bust out into a fit of giggles once the first notes of "_Bye Bye Bye"_ played through the speakers.

"That. Is. NOT. Mine," He declared, I could see the panic and embarrassment through his shifting eyes and uncomfortable body language.

"The fact that you have all of their albums right here in your car proves other wise," I told him.

"My sister left it in here last time she visited!" Sam defended. I snickered at his futile attempt to redeem himself.

Was that mean?

No, I didn't mean to cock block him even before he had a real chance to make a move on Brittany.

_I just couldn't pass up the opportunity._

"_I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie_" Brittany began to sing along loudly and the grin on my face spread wider.

"_I wanna see you out that door, baby..._" I continued her line with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"_Bye Bye Bye,_" We sang together in an obnoxious fashion. More laughter filled the car and I turned in my seat to high-five Brittany in the back.

"I know Justin is more successful now and everything, but JC was my favorite," She stated once we calmed down a little.

"Me too!" I agreed, "I liked his voice better and he was cute to me,"

"Right?!" Brittany sighed in content.

I looked over at Sam and he had a relented smile on his face. We listened to the rest of the CD all the way to the restaurant.

Well, there was one thing in common that I had with Brittany. Our previous love for JC.

A real bonding experience, wouldn't you say?

* * *

**A/N: I'm just a writing monster at the moment.  
So, I'm taking a little more time to build up everything. Or trying to at least.  
**

**-Perseids**


	6. Endearing

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 6: Endearing  
**_

* * *

_Remember how I said that Sam wasn't the only one who had a crush on Brittany?  
Well, you'll see who else was "love struck" by the end of this one..._

We finished up our mini concert of NSYNC songs once we parked, both Brittany and I had huge grins on our faces.

As we walked to the restaurant, Sam mentioned something about how he was ready to finally eat but he was on a strict diet to keep up his physique.

I don't know why I blurted it out, but I replied back with,

"We didn't even run that other night when Brittany was supposed to come over and you still ate like half of that large pizza,"

I had a major brain fart. I slapped a hand to my mouth when I realized what I said.

Brittany stop in her tracks and pointed at me accusingly with a gasp.

"You guys lied to me?! I knew it! I felt so bad for not going and you didn't even run that night!" She exclaimed. Sam started to laugh in the background.

"Awww shit, I mean, after our five mile run," I tried to backtrack, but I knew I couldn't redeem myself.

"Yeah right," Brittany scoffed and she came towards me with narrowed eyes.

Before I could do anything she punched me on the shoulder playfully.

That hit was a little hard. But I was taken aback with the fact that she actually got physical with me.

"Ow!" I yelped out in surprise as I rubbed the, now sore, area where she had hit me.

"That's for giving me a guilt trip for no reason," Brittany smirked triumphantly.

She stepped closer to me and all I could do was to stare up at her with wide eyes. In a quick second her eyes narrowed down at me, the smirk still plastered on her lips.

"Don't ever lie to me again," She warned in a low voice, I could tell in her tone that she was teasing, but all I could do was nod to her words.

Also I was occupied with the fact that she smelled really, really nice due to our close proximity.

"Why isn't any of this getting directed towards Sam?" I squeaked out in attempt to cover up how flustered I was. I looked over to him and found Sam with his head peaked over Brittany's shoulder.

"Because I have a feeling that you were the culprit behind this," She replied back easily.

"She's good, Santana," Sam agreed with a nod. Well, some help he was.

"Well... damn," I was bested. By a girl I didn't even know that well.

That made Brittany all the more endearing to me.

She started to giggle again and continued her walk through the parking lot. I shot a glare towards Sam, cause really, he should have had my back, but then again he did have that stupid crush on her.

Tina, Mike, and Mercedes were in there already. They reserved a table and were waiting for the rest of us. Of course Finn and Puck, the birthday boy himself, were running late. What did I tell you?

Sam, Brittany and I walked in the doors and greeted the other three. Immediately Tina, Brittany and Mercedes got into some conversation and Sam and Mike took that time to look at the merchandise displayed in the corner.

I sat down a littler farther away from everyone and placed my attention on my phone. I was still amused with the little scene that happened right before we came through the entrance.

In the middle of my Angry Birds game, Quinn texted me.

**Quinn**: _How's Puck's outing going?_

_Hasn't even started yet. He and Finnocence are running late, as usual_

**Quinn**:_ Of course they are_

_How's the studying going?_

**Quinn**:_ I want to shoot myself_

_Pls don't, who else will be there to annoy me?_

**Quinn**: _I can come up with a list of people who can take my place_

_That's true_

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and found Brittany sitting about six inches away and gazing intently at me. My eyes flickered to Tina and Mercedes, who were busy chatting away, and then back to Brittany.

The hue of her eyes were more of a lighter blue. I could see an unspoken question of uncertainty there.

Yeah, she...

I mean...

_Her eyes_ were really pretty.

"Uhh, I'm fine... why?" I clicked my phone off and set my attention on her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She placed a hand around my shoulder with her gaze still on me.

I gave a nervous laugh and shook my head.

"I've been through worse, promise," I told her with a one-sided smile, "You took me by surprise though, never knew violence was your way of getting things done,"

It was Brittany's turn to laugh, she retracted her hand and placed it on her lap.

"Stop the violence," She sang out loud in a comedic fashion. The both of us went into a fit of giggles after that.

Brittany was definitely something else.

Puck and Finn walked through the doors just then, with Puck looking slightly drunk already.

"Wooo! The Puckster has arrived!" He yelled out, with Finn behind him and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Looks like Finn got the party started for us," Sam said with a chuckle. Puck let out an enthusiastic "hell yeah," as a response.

We all got up to greet Puck, even though he was a bit intoxicated already. All he wanted was to sit and eat wings already.

So we did just that.

I took it upon myself to be a good friend and sit next to Puck... to make sure he didn't do anything that stupid... which was pretty hard considering his state and his normal personality.

Sam sat on the other side of me, Brittany took a seat on the other side of the table, but directly in front of me. Tina and Mercedes were on either side of her with Mike dutifully next to his girlfriend (Girl Chang). Finn was on the other side of Puck.

A good seating, arrangement, yeah?

Throughout the night, Puck definitely got more drunk... and hit on most, if not all, of the Hooters girls. He was pretty successful with getting a few phone numbers, props.

I had a couple beers to calm myself at Puck's unnecessary yelling at some points in the night, also to keep from saying inappropriate comments about Sam's little crush over Brittany. Hey, I'm a good friend, okay?

I know, I'm more calm when I have some alcohol in me... I don't know why.

Sam tried to keep a conversation with Brittany, but failed... miserably. It was actually pretty funny to watch. I could tell that Brittany wasn't having any of it, she was polite about it though. She replied with short, clipped answers to Sam's mediocre attempt to talk to her. Her conversations gravitated more with Tina and Mercedes, which made sense because they were right next to her... again.

At one point in the night, Puck had taken off his snapback hat, with some basketball team on the front of it, and I took the liberty to put it on my head.

"Hey Brittany, can you take a picture with me and the birthday boy?" I handed my phone over to her and she nodded with a smile.

"Of course," She took my phone from across the table and I punched Puck in the arm to get his attention.

"Hey, I want at least one decent photo with you to remember, okay?" I told him with a smirk.

"Aww yeah! A picture with my best girl bro!" Puck put and arm around me and flashed a smile in Brittany's direction. I rolled my eyes but smiled as Brittany snapped a few pictures.

She looked at my phone screen and another grin overtook her expression.

"Thanks," I said to her as I reached over.

"You're cute," She told me as she handed it back to me.

She said I was cute.

**Me**.

Not, "That was a cute one," but... she said I was cute.

Umm... yeah.

"It's the hat," I replied back, I'm sure my face didn't show the surprise I felt within myself.

"Possibly," She shrugged, I saw a tiny smile on her lips. She then turned back to whatever Tina and Mercedes were talking about.

The rest of the night consisted of Sam, still getting denied by Brittany, Puck having one too many drinks, Finn awkwardly apologizing to a few of the Hooters waitresses for Puck's behavior, Boy and Girl Chang getting into a small fight over how Boy Chang checked out one of the Hooters girls, Mercedes and Brittany having a loud conversation about their inherent love for Beyonce, and me observing all of it, while enjoying a bunch of wings.

I'd say that Puck's birthday dinner was a success.

Nothing too crazy or extravagant. That was for next week... I think.

Puck got a free Hooters t-shirt with dirty messages from the waitresses written on it. He really enjoyed that.

We ended the night with a group picture in the front, all of these pictures I sent to Quinn and she amusingly replied back wishing she had gone and that she hated school.

The ride back to Sam's was more quiet because Brittany ended up falling asleep and I found another random CD to pop into Sam's car.

Once at Sam's place, Brittany thanked Sam for driving and gave him a quick hug and then one to me and she was off to her apartment.

"I don't think she's feeling you Sammy, boy," I told him once she left. He closed the door and dejectedly walked towards me.

"I know," He sighed heavily. I placed a consoling hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Just stick to being friends with her, I mean... it's better than nothing, right?" I went on, I really had no idea what else to say to him. I wasn't used to giving advice about these things.

"Yeah, you're right. She's really cool though," Sam ran a hand through his short hair and shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna head out too. Don't cry yourself to sleep," I patted him reassuringly with a hand and laughed.

"Thanks Santana, drive safe," He said to me with a hug. I nodded and went out the door to my car.

* * *

I got home that night and was ready to knock out. Before I could get into bed, I got a few text messages on my phone.

Quite a few.

**Puck**: _Heeeaayyy Britt's so prettyyopds_

**Puck**: _U thinkk i coulde tap that?_

**Finn**: _So Brittany's really nice, can you put in a good word about me to her?_

**Sam**:_ Is it sad that I still think I have a chance with her?_

Dear Jesus, help me.

Two drunk texts from Puck, one from Frankenteen and Trouty.

All concerning a certain blue-eyed blonde.

What was I? The one who everyone went to if they have a crush on Brittany?

Apparently I was.

I threw my phone on my bed and sighed out in annoyance.

Did everyone have a thing for Brittany?

The answer was yes.

Of course they did.

* * *

**A/N: I just keep updating with longer chapters. Well then... lucky for you guys.  
****Santana/ Naya's version of Don't Rain on My Parade... WOW. Just yes.  
Also, anyone watch the Oscar's? Best. One. Ever.  
That's it for me, hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Perseids**


	7. New Additions

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 7: New Additions**_

* * *

I decided to not reply back to anyone's texts and went straight to sleep.

I mean, really. Why me?

I didn't ask for this.

I wasn't even that close to Brittany... I mean I'd consider us friends, but that was about it?

Honestly.

I didn't understand.

I had no idea as to why they thought I was their best bet.

I was able to ignore the guys inquiries for the next few days and busied myself in school. Even though there wasn't that much to invest in.

I decided to call up my other, long distance, best friend (who had left me in my time of need... okay, not really, but she left me to move back with her parents a couple of years ago)

**Dani**.

She was one of the few people who I kept in touch with who were not in my immediate vicinity, minus family. We actually met through mutual friends when I went back home to visit in my first year of college. The following year she ended up going to the same university as me. Needless to say, we clicked. Despite the distance and busy lives, we still made time to catch each other up on what was going on every few weeks.

Where did she move to, you ask?

Hawaii.

Yeah.

Freaking. Paradise.

Well, at least I had a place to crash whenever I decided (also when I had the money) to go there.

Also, she's as straight as the rainbow on the Hawaiian license plates.

That's important to note.

"What's up Santana?" She answered on the third ring.

"Boys are so ridiculous," I didn't bother with our normal greetings and went straight to the point.

"Which is why I'm a 100% sapphic goddess," Dani replied back easily, I could imagine a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well. They're ridiculous because of a girl," I scoffed with a sigh.

"Ohhh, a _girl_. Now this got more interesting. Please, do fill me in," I heard the sound of a thump, she shut a book closed to focus all her attention on me.

I laughed before telling her about a certain blonde and the events that had happened recently in my life for the next hour or so.

"So..." Dani drawled on, "She's hot then,"

"Ummm," I should have seen that question coming to me.

"That's a yes. Send me pictures!" The excitement practically seeped through my phone. Dear lord.

"No," I deadpanned.

"Pleeeaaaseeee?"

"I'll get one tomorrow when we hang out, okay?" I relented as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're hanging out with her?" The inflection of surprise in her tone.

"Yeah, with everyone else,"

"You should hang out with her... alone," Dani emphasized the last word in a suggestive way.

"Shut up, Dani,"

"I'm just saying," Laughter emitted from the other end of the line.

"No," My answer was clipped.

"Okay," She said in a sing-songy way. I couldn't help but shake my head at her, even though I knew she couldn't see me through a phone call.

The next day was the first day I'd seen (mostly) everyone since Puck's birthday dinner. It was the normal "workout" and hangout at Sam's place.

This time we had a new addition.

His name was Artie Abrams.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this one's just a short filler.  
I've been out and about in the world and enjoying life this past week because I had a lot to be happy about.**

Expect more things to happen now that I've got the ball rolling though.

**-Perseids**


	8. Unexpected

**Welcome to You and Me**

_**Ch. 8: Unexpected**_

* * *

First of all, I had no idea why Artie came to workout, because, not to sound like a bitch... (but I can be _sometimes_... okay _most_ of the time...) but, he's in a wheelchair.

And we ran for most of our workout.

So...

It made no sense as to why he even came in the first place.

Whatever though.

He was apparently Sam's friend. No surprise there. Sam was a hardcore geek.

Glasses, ultimate nerdy look from head to toe, and a cripple. If that didn't scream pity party, then I don't know what did.

But lo and behold, the very first person to meet his acquaintance was none other than Brittany.

Immediately I saw the tell-tale signs of Artie following suit with practically all the other guys. Yeah, I saw a crush appear right before my eyes. The way he looked at her (okay, I can't blame him because, again... Brittany's gorgeous) when she was talking to him gave it all away.

I remember that I thought to myself, "Oh boy, you better get in line."

I put on a smile when it came to my turn in meeting the newcomer. He rolled up to me and nodded.

"Hey, what's up. I'm Santana," I said to him. Artie returned the smile and shook my hand.

"Artie." He stated, his eyes shifted ever so slightly to my left, where I knew Brittany was talking to Quinn and Rachel.

"Nice to meet you," I continued on, he hummed in response.

God. I sucked at small talk.

Luckily, Puck swooped in and introduced himself to four eyes.

I mean, _Artie_.

I sighed in relief at Puck's intervention and was just about to turn around when I felt an arm hook through mine.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted cheerfully, that infectious smile on her face. I couldn't help but beam back at her.

"Hi Brittany," I replied back. I noticed that her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she wore a bright green v neck with a pair of black shorts.

"I've missed you!" She told me with the same enthusiasm that she always had.

"Oh, well... you know. We've been hanging out with everyone so much I'd figured you'd get sick of me," I chuckled.

"You? Never!" Brittany feigned shock at my statement. "I haven't seen you since Puck's birthday,"

"Well, I've missed you too," I shrugged. What I didn't expect was for Brittany to pull me into a tight hug and burst out into giggles.

A ball of sunshine and rainbows, was what she was.

Out of the corner of my eye I found Artie looking at us, curiously. I cleared my throat and Brittany released me after a few more seconds.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," She apologized with a slight red tinge to her cheeks. She bowed her head down in embarrassment. I touched her arm lightly to get her attention.

"Don't be sorry, I like your hugs," I reassured her with a smile when she looked up.

"Good," She grinned, I saw her blue eyes sparkling at me.

"Good," I mimicked back.

* * *

We all ended up doing some crossfit exercises outside of Trouty's apartment.

Artie didn't really do much. He actually just watched us.

More specifically.

He watched Brittany.

Okay.

Yeah.

_Weird_.

And also a little creepy.

Then again all the other guys not so discreetly watched Brittany. Besides Puck and Mike, the latter was still on a tight leash by Girl Chang from his accidental staring of the Hooters girls.

Brittany didn't seem to notice, she was too focused on conversing with Rachel. More specifically, she was too focused on listening to Rachel's incessant talking, yeah that was more accurate.

I kept making Quinn laugh throughout the workout to keep myself entertained. Sam had pulled out his stereo and put on an exercise playlist on Pandora. Every time it was some hip hop song I would do a stupid dance move directed towards her. Quinn would answer back with a move of her own.

And then a Beyonce song would pop up every once in a while. Brittany and Mercedes would stop whatever exercise they were doing and immediately started dancing.

Let me tell you.

Brittany's dance moves.

Were.

Always.

On.

Point.

Wow.

Flawless. (It's quite possible that she woke up like that.)

(Hah. Sorry, I just had to put in a Beyonce pun.)

Everything she did was incredibly graceful.

About an hour later, we called it a night and stretched out before hanging out in Sam's apartment for a little bit.

I raided Sam's water cause I forgot to bring mine while everyone huddled around where the TV was.

By the time I re-hydrated myself, the only spot left was on the floor... next to Brittany's left side.

That shocked me a little because I thought that all the guys would be fighting to sit near her.

Then again, they all sucked and had no game.

So I took the liberty to take my place there. She turned her head and smiled at me once I plopped down next to her.

I returned the gesture before setting my attention to whatever was playing on the TV that everyone was looking at. It was an old re-run of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and we all laughed at something that Phoebe had done.

Rachel mentioned that her two gay dads (yes, that explained a lot) loved this show so much that she was named after Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston's character).

And then something happened that surprised me.

Brittany had inched her left hand towards my right hand without my knowledge...

And...

_She linked our pinkies together._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, would you look at that? Here's a chapter.  
Just in time for the 100th episode that's airing tonight... and I've had so much built up feels because Brittana is back, even if for a little.  
I was going to start replying back to reviews through PMs, but I got lazy... so I'm going to start replying after the 10th chapter haha  
**

**Hope that you enjoyed!**

**-Perseids**


	9. Picture Perfect

**Welcome To You and Me**

_**Ch. 9: Picture Perfect**_

* * *

The rest of the night went by without a hitch.

I glanced over at Brittany, but she was focused on watching the episode playing on the TV with the rest of our friends.

Then I looked back down at our linked pinkies.

She didn't show any signs of acknowledgement about it.

Maybe it was just... a thing... that Brittany did.

I don't know.

Neither of us said anything about it and so, I let it be and didn't think anything else of it.

Once it hit around 11:30PM everyone decided to call it a night and we all got up to get home.

Dani, with her perfect timing, managed to text me right as I was saying bye to Brittany as the rest of the group slowly made their way outside.

"PICTURE"

That's all it said in the message. I scoffed and and shook my head.

"Hey Brittany,"

"Yeah?"

"Mind taking a picture with me?"

A grin overtook her features.

"Of course,"

"My friend... one of my best friends actually, wants to see how you look like," I explained with a sheepish smile.

"You don't have to make up an excuse just to get a picture with me, Santana," A glint of amusement was in her eyes as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Don't get too full of yourself now," I laughed as I put my phone on camera mode and angled it in front of us.

The mirror image showed on the screen and we both smiled.

Right before I snapped the shot, Brittany quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and practically squished the side of her face to mine.

"Hey!" I yelped out in surprise, just as the shutter noise went off.

"Sorry, I just had to," She giggled in response.

I pulled up the picture and couldn't help but laugh out loud again. It displayed my eyebrows raised up and my brown eyes wide in surprise as well as my mouth slightly open, but you could tell I was still in the process of smiling. Next to me, Brittany's face was scrunched up with a lopsided smile to the right, her blue eyes squinting at the phone. Our cheeks were pressed up together.

It looked like one of those pictures you took as a kid with your best friend.

Needless to say, it was a pretty good candid.

I still looked damn hot.

"Well, I know what I'm putting as your contact picture on my phone now," I told her after a few seconds passed.

"You have my number?" She asked me with an inquisitive stare.

"No, which is why you're gonna give it to me... right now," I replied back with a smirk.

"Smooth," Brittany lightly shoved me with her shoulder and a short laugh.

"What can I say? It's how I get all the ladies," I continued on with a nonchalant shrug.

"Sure," She rolled her eyes at me "Here, we'll take a nice one for your friend, okay?"

"I was just gonna send her this one,"

"No, I want a nicer one," Brittany stated. I was gonna protest, but there was something in her eyes that told me not to.

"Fine, fine," I relented... again.

I set up my phone one more time to camera mode and extended my arm out to angle it towards us.

Brittany tilted her head a little so our faces were close together, this time she placed her arm around my shoulder as well.

We both smiled and I took the shot.

I pulled it up on the screen so we could look at it.

"Cute," She said and I agreed with her.

"Happy now?" I joked with a smile.

"I'm always happy," She replied back easily. I looked a the picture again and noticed something... or rather... someone in the background.

"Puck, you ass," I said out loud.

"I made your photo even better in my opinion," Puck retorted back and chuckled as he breezed past us out the door.

Yeah, Puck photobombed our picture in the upper left hand side, but I could easily crop him out. He threw up some lame gang signs and a stupid face.

His face was always stupid though.

"Yeah, okay," I deadpanned with narrowed eyes. Puck gave me two thumbs up and slipped into his car.

"Well, I should get going, Rachel's been waiting," Brittany caught my attention and I realized that we were the last people there.

"Oh... yeah, yeah! Sorry about that," I blinked a few times and put my phone back in my pocket.

"No worries, I'll see you later Santana," She told me before a quick hug and walked over to her car where Rachel waved at me.

"G'night!" I called out before Brittany got into her car, she flashed me a smile and a nod.

Then she was gone, and I made my way to my car.

I sighed when I sat inside and pulled out my phone again.

I sent Dani both pictures through a text and couldn't stop the grin that spread on my face as I looked at them again.

I went to my contacts and saw that Brittany put in her name as "Brittany 'Always Happy' S. Pierce" with a rainbow emoji.

She already set her picture as the first photo we took earlier.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I pretty much died when the Brittana scenes came up in the 100 and 101 episodes and I didn't know what to do with myself.  
**

**Damn, Heather... that kiss tho... wow. Can you kiss me like that? Cool**

**Anyway, I've been out and about a lot lately and now my spring break is coming to a close.  
Also, I ended up getting a little sick so now I'm stuck at home... good news though, I have time to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Perseids**


	10. One Down

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Chapter 10: One Down_**

* * *

The texts from the guys trying to get with Brittany didn't stop. Well, from Sam and Finn anyway. Puck didn't send anymore ever since his drunken birthday night. Artie (thank god) didn't have my number so I didn't have to worry about him.

Trouty had it pretty bad still, I think Finn set his sights more towards Rachel... but he still had a little interest in Brittany.

I confronted Puck and asked him if he actually liked Brittany one night.

We hung out and grabbed some dinner at my place.

Puck looked at me with wide eyes and blatantly laughed in my face after I asked him about it.

"Brittany?" He reaffirmed with an incredulous expression. I looked over at him with a curious gaze.

"Puck, you sent me this text the night of your birthday dinner," I explained.

I showed him the proof on my phone.

He shook his head from side to side and slapped a palm to his face.

"Wow, I was really wasted that night," He scoffed.

"Apparently,"

"Look, Santana. Brittany's a friend." He looked directly in my eyes, "That's all. You know how I get when I'm drunk. I'm a freaking sex shark." Puck relaxed back on the couch, "Besides... I already tried to get with her the first time I met her,"

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes narrowed down at him.

"She shot me down." He shrugged, "In a nice way. This was a few years ago, I met her and Rachel in a study hall and tried to work my magic on them. But ever since then we became friends and it was cool."

"Oh... okay," I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Also, she's a little bit more into the ladies..." Puck went on after a swig of his beer.

"Wait... what?!" I said in a surprised tone. My mouth hung open slightly.

"Didn't you know that?" He gazed over at me again.

"No, I didn't" I told him, in a more quiet voice.

"Interesting," He hummed, "I thought you'd know by now since, you guys are like... best friends or something,"

"I guess,"

So, Brittany and I had been hanging out with each other a little more. I mean, with everyone else, but we'd always end up sitting next to each other, or I don't know, we just... clicked. Yeah, Sam and Finn (and Artie... I guess) tried to get her attention, and Brittany being... Brittany, would spend a few moments with them before settling back to my side.

It was kinda cool to see how she would (seemingly) rather spend her time with me.

The other girls would get time with her too, but the majority of it would involve us being near each other.

"You don't mind, do you?" Puck broke me out of my thoughts and glanced over back at him.

"O-of course not!" I stuttered out.

"Good. I think she goes both ways though, I've seen her with guys at a few parties in the past,"

"That's... uhh, good to know?" Brittany with her fluid sexuality? I had nothing against that.

"She's a catch," He continued on.

"Puck." I gave him a pointed gaze.

"There's no denying that she's hot, okay?" Puck shrugged again and took another drink from his beer.

"Look, forget I said anything about Brittany, alright?" I said, trying to end the conversation already.

Puck shot me an arrogant smirk.

"Ugh, you disgust me sometimes," I told him as I rolled my eyes, my lips pursed in a thin line.

"So what about you?" He changed the subject.

"Me?" I pointed at myself, "What about me? You've known me for a couple years now,"

"Do you have any guys fighting for you attention like Brittany does?" I shook my head with a laugh before I replied back with,

"So I'm not the only one who sees it, huh,"

"Hey, I may be really dense at times, but I'm not freaking blind," Puck gestured with his hand to emphasize.

"If you must know, no there are no guys. I don't have time for that anyway," I gave a complacent smirk and took a sip of my beer.

"What about girls?" He asked next and I almost choked.

I sputtered and gasped for air before I glared at him.

"Seriously, Puck?" I looked over with a hard stare. He just smiled back.

"Hey, we've never ventured on this side of our friendship before, I gotta ask," Puck wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No," I declared, "No girls either." I told him with a straight face.

"Alright, I'm just making sure," That trademark smug smirk was still etched on his lips.

"Just shut up and finish your food so you can get the hell out of my apartment already," I snarked with a scowl.

"Ouch Lopez. I thought we were tight." He said as he took a bite of the Chinese food that was placed on the table in front of us.

"We are. But you annoy the hell out of me sometimes," I replied back to him as I followed suit with a bite of chow mein.

"I'm calling it now: you and Brittany." Puck grinned again.

"What?" I said out loud in a curt manner. Good thing I swallowed my food or else I would have probably choked again.

"You and Brittany," He repeated, "I think you two are gonna be something,"

"Puck, we're just friends," I reasoned with him.

"We'll see," He continued, he scarfed down some orange chicken. I narrowed my eyes at him but he focused his attention on the food.

A few minutes of silence passed as we continued to eat.

Just when I thought he was done with the subject he added on.

"It's gonna be so _hot_ when you two make out."

I shot him a look of disbelief.

"You fucking asshole,"

And with that I threw my chopsticks at his face.

"It's a compliment, Santana!" He told me as he blocked his face once he saw the utensils come his way.

Me and Brittany? I mean, yeah I thought she was a very attractive girl. But, I wasn't attracted to her... was I?

I've had my fair share of the girl on girl action in the past, but I didn't think of myself as a lesbian.

...

God dammit Puck.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 already? I'll be replying back to people who review now. It'll motivate me to write even more haha.  
Also Naya and Big Sean are done? (for now?) Shit just got real.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Perseids**


	11. Nature Girl

**Welcome to You and Me**

**_Ch. 11: Nature Girl  
_**

* * *

We ended up going hiking one Saturday with Brittany as our guide.

I learned that she had just graduated with a degree in Environmental Sciences. So she was basically our own nature girl. (On top of her being incredibly smart and even tech savvy, even if she did have her quirks).

Since it was a hike, Artie didn't join up (yeah, he had been somewhat added to our group, I guess.)

It was me, Puck, Brittany, the Asians, and Sam who were able to make it. Everyone else had something planned out for that day already.

We all met up at Tina's in the morning and had a light breakfast before heading out. Brittany chose this one place that was near the ocean. Also she was going to teach us how to catch butterflies.

Puck didn't say anything else after our little talk that one night... but he did occasionally give me some smug looks whenever he saw me and Brittany together... which was often.

We all dressed up in some form of workout clothing while Brittany was in a white tanktop, a red flannel over that, khaki shorts and hiking sandals. I noticed that she put her blonde hair in a braid that hung over her right shoulder. She definitely looked like she was going on a hiking expedition of some sort. I had my dark hair pulled up in a pony tail, a black cutoff shirt and red shorts.

It was pretty fun.

Despite the fact that it ended up being about nine miles.

Here's what happened. There was this one point in the hike where we could loop back to the car, or we could keep going the longer route.

I really didn't care whether we went back already or not, but apparently Puck wanted to go back and he was already making his way down that path. So, naturally everyone followed suit.

However, Brittany scoffed and uttered one word.

"Wussies," which was loud enough for everyone to hear. My eyes went wide as my head snapped over to her direction. Brittany's blue eyes were sparkling with amusement and her arms with folded over her chest. A smile played on her lips. Sam and I were silent, Mike's eyes darted between Brittany and Puck and Tina had a grin on.

Puck stopped in his tracks and immediately turned around.

"Excuse me?! I am no pussy. Unless that saying 'you are what you eat' is what we're talking about, then only in that sense, yes... I would be a pussy," He defended himself before he stalked past Brittany with a focused stride. The rest of us laughed in amusement of what had just happened.

"She said _wussies_ you dumb fuck," I told Puck once the rest of us caught up to the other path.

I looked over to Brittany again and she sent me a wink. She kept quiet as we all trudged along the dirt path. I stuck my tongue out at her child-like manner to see what she would do. She raised an eyebrow suggestively but whipped her head back forward.

"What?! No! I could have sworn she said pussies," Puck replied back to me with a furrowed expression. I gave him a pointed look as my attention went back to him.

Guy and Girl Chang both began to laugh to the right of us.

"No Puck, she said wussies," Sam agreed, confirming what was said earlier.

"I heard pussies," Puck continued, trying to fight for his side.

"Maybe you just wanted to hear me say that," Brittany finally cut in, she was now in the front of our group, but she had turned around to face us so she walked backwards.

"I agree," I said giving a nod to her. Brittany smiled at me before she turned back around.

So yeah, that's pretty much how Brittany got us all to hike nine whole miles there.

Puck complained for the rest of the time.

But, again, it was actually fun. We swapped random stories as we went about our hike and enjoyed the view.

The butterfly catching was harder than expected though.

Brittany demonstrated perfectly, she crouched next to a bush where a butterfly was (I don't remember what kind...) and was still for a few seconds, before she quickly cupped both hands around it to capture it. A few more seconds passed and she opened up her hands slowly and there it was, a butterfly just perched on the palm of her right hand.

We were all amazed and wanted to try for ourselves.

Unfortunately we all failed in that aspect, while Brittany managed to catch four more butterflies.

At one point I was able to snap a perfect picture of her crouched down with her hands clasped around one.

Oh, and there was this one area where there was a steep slope and we had to go down it... we ended up inching down that hill on our asses. It was hilarious.

Brittany was a never ending source of nature trivia. We passed by some trees and told us what kind they were and what type of animals lived near or on them.

We took a few pictures here and there as a group, it was a beautiful hike and experience of nature after all.

* * *

We got back to the car after a little less than five hours of our starting time smelling like suncreen, sun, and sweat. I pulled up my shorts a little and noticed a tan line there already. My legs and feet were tired but I was wide awake. In the car, Mike was driver with Puck in the front passenger seat, the three girls (me, Brittany and Tina, in that order) were in the back, while Sam was in the trunk... it was openly connected to the rest of the vehicle so he wasn't isolated in a dark space. Sam could peek over the seats and still see us.

Within ten minutes Brittany had dozed off and rested her head on my shoulder. When I first felt it, I snapped my head to her and noticed her steady breathing since I couldn't see her face from the angle. A small smile appeared on my lips and I saw that her left hand was on the edge of her leg closest to me. I took a quick glance around the car, Tina was knocked out as well, Puck and Mike were engaged in some conversation about cars, and Sam was playing a game on his phone. Hesitantly, I linked my right pinky with her left one. Right after I did that, I heard her hum softly and she lightly squeezed her pinky in mine.

Puck turned his head slightly and looked at us. He made a stupid kissy face at me and I humored him with a fake smile. I then stuck my middle finger up at him, with the hand that wasn't linked with Brittany's. His signature smirk that he shot back annoyed the hell out of me, but he shrugged and turned back around to continue his conversation with Mike.

My phone vibrated and I saw that it was a text from Quinn.

_**Quinn: **How's the hiking and nature?_

_Surprisingly fun. We just finished._

I decided to send her a picture, it was a perfect photo op to catch a sleeping Brittany.

I made sure my phone was on vibrate/ silent mode and turned on the camera to the front facing aspect. The mirror reflection showed Brittany definitely asleep on my shoulder. Her mouth was slightly open and I tried not to move around so much to wake her up. She was cute while she slept. It's not creepy that I kinda watched her sleep, right?

Anyway, I snapped a couple pictures and sent one to Quinn with the caption:

_Nature girl over here is knocked out on me._

I also sent one to Dani because I knew she'd appreciate it.

Quinn replied back with

_**Quinn: **__lol that's cute_

And Dani immediately responded with

_**Dani: **The cuteness of this overrides the creepiness._

_It's not my fault she fell asleep on me okay?_

Dani sent me back a few rainbow emojis and a thumbs up one.

I scoffed and clicked my phone off before I rested my head on Brittany's and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: More of a filler... Next chapter should be interesting though.**

**-Perseids**


End file.
